


Playing God

by SociallyUnacceptableGinger



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Amita is a little sexist, Amita lives, BAMF Ajay Ghale, Explicit Language, Find Ajay, Honey badgers are a bag of dicks, M/M, No one is sane here, Other, Pass it on, Sabal lives (unfortunately), Seriously where is he, Teach me sempai, Temporary Character Death, help me, what the fuck is happening, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyUnacceptableGinger/pseuds/SociallyUnacceptableGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UPDATE: This story is being put on hold for now. I'm concentrating more on Ice Kings. I'll pick this one back up in a few months when my other story is finished. NOT ABANDONING.</p><p>A girl finally moves out. Sort of. If getting getting sucked into a video game counts as moving out,  of course. Join me on this terror-filled adventure into the unknown...Or...sort of known. I've played the entire game so I know what's gonna happen. You know what, nevermind, screw making a good summary. Just read it and tell me what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is happening?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test story. I havn't seen any people getting sucked into this game yet. I have ideas and I hope I can pull it off. Doing a game story like this is a little different from doing a movie one. Please tell me what you think. Seriously, tell me.

"Bre!"

I looked up from my screen just as my mom poked her head through the door. "Hey, im going to Brents for the night. Are you you gonna be okay by yourself?" I gave her a look. _Is she being serious?_

"I'm eighteen, I think I can fend for myself." I plastered on a fake smile and put on a chipper tone. "I can work the microwave and everything!"

My mom sighed and rubbed her eyes. " Just don't run the thermostat. I'll be back in the morning." She turned around and a moment later I heard the front door close.

I hated when my mom took off with her boyfriend. The guy was an idiot. Not even a nice idiot. He was an asshole. All he does is eat all the food in the house and spend money on meth. My mom's also a drug addict. All they do is smoke in her room with the door shut. I was sick of being here but my job didn't exactly provide enough funds for me to move out. I used to adore my mom when I was younger but she has put me through so much that now I can't help but resent her. My dad died when I was fourteen. I have bought everything basically myself since I was sixteen. My TV. My Playstation. My games. My clothes. Everything. I just graduated and I was thankfull. I hated highschool. I was basically ignored at school. I mean, I had friends. I just was pretty antisocial most of the time. Im average in build. Average in grades. Average in looks. Just an all around average girl.

I shook my head. At least I had some peace and quiet tonight. I unpaused my game and dodged bullets flying at me. I was playing Far Cry 4. It was probably the tenth time I've played it by now. I was on the fourth campaigne mission. I had to protect this village from the Royal Army. I had almost got Bhadra out of the burning house when the Tv and the lights in apartment went out. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." _Did the power just go out?_ I got up and tried the light switch. Nothing. "Fuck!" _Okay. This is fine._ The electric companies gonna be out here any minute. It's not a big deal. I sat on my bed and tried to call my mom. My phone kept saying it had no service. _What?_ It had service an hour ago. Everything started to get fuzzy. _What the hell?_ I tried to stand but my legs wouldn't work. "What's happ-!" Lights out. Blackness.

 

AN: If you're getting  'edgy teenager that hates life' vibes from the main character, that's what I'm going for. Aka-The pain in the ass little sister Ajay didn't ask for but got anyway.


	2. Wake me up (wake me up inside)

"Hey!"

I groaned. _Why do I feel like I have a hangover from hell?_

"Hey, girl!"

_Who's screaming?_ I opened my eyes and was momentarily blinded by sunlight. "Oww.." I was laying down in the middle of a feild. What the hell? I looked around and spotted a dirt road a few yards away. This looks way too foresty to be Florida. I'm definately not home. I groaned again as I stood up. Everything hurt. I took in my surroundings. Wow, this place is gorgeous. _But where exactly am I?_

"You there!"

Right. The screaming. I turned around and there were three guys walking towards me in some kind of red military uniform. They looked middle eastern, maybe Indonesian, I wasn't sure. They seemed familiar somehow.

"Girl! What are you doing?! No one is allowed is this area!"

They came to a stop a couple yards away. The one in the front pointed his rifle at me. I put my hands up in surrender. I blurted out.

"Don't shoot! I'm American!" _Wait, that probably made it worse._

The man lowered his weapon slightly. He exchanged some words in another language with the other two standing there.

I was visibly trembling as he addressed me once more. "How did you get here? Do you have a passport?"

I shrugged and shook my head 'no'. He turned around and mumbled something to the other two. He turned back around and grabbed me. I tried to shake him off.

"Hey! Let me go! What are you doing?!" I started screaming and batting at him. He tried to hold my arms down to my sides so I couldn't hit him.

He huffed out. "I have to take you in, you can't be here without a passport. We have to make sure you aren't a threat." _Seriously? I look like I could be a threat. That was almost a compliment._

The other two joined in and helped him drag me towards the road.

There was an earsplitting bang and one of the guys slumped to the ground. My hands flew up to cover my ears. Gunshots. _What the hell is happening?_ The other two immediately let go of me and I fell on my ass, stunned. More bangs rang out and another one of the guys dropped to the ground. The last guy began firing shots to the right of me. I was too terrified to turn and look. He took off running and a few more shots went off. Suddenly it all stopped. I listened and couldn't hear anything at first. Then I heard soft crunching. Someone was walking towards me. The walking stopped right behind me and I flinched when a hand touched my shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look like you're from here."

I turned around and was met by a pair of concered brown eyes. The man was wearing a military outfit like the others but his was blue. He had some kind of yellow symbol on his chest. _I wonder what that is...Oh my god. No. way._ The hand on my shoulder tightened a little bit.

"Miss?"

My eyes snapped back up. I forced myself to answer.

"Im okay." _That came out a little raspy, but whatever._

 

The man nodded slowly. "Okay. Good. Can you answer a couple questions?"

I nodded and he continued.

"Can you tell me how you got here?"

Of course he asks that one first. I had the think quick. Obviously the truth was a no-go.

"I was on my way to New Delhi but my bus was stopped by some men. I escaped and ran this way but I was caught by them." I gestured toward the dead soldiers. The lie came easy. Which is weird because I am probably the worlds worst lier.

The man couched down beside me. "Are you American?" He asked. I nodded. The man sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay. Look, you're not gonna be able to get back home for quite a while. Our country is in the middle of a war. The most I can do is bring you back to camp. It will be much safer there. You can at least get cleaned up and eat something. I am very sorry, I wish I could do more." I gave him a small smile. "It's fine, I understand." I assured. _It is absolutely not fine. I gotta play it cool, though._ The man smiled and helped me stand up. He walked me over to a truck and we both climbed in. He glanced over at me. "I'm Jagesh by the way." I smiled. Well at least this guy was nice. "Nice to meen you, Jagesh. I'm Bre." We talked a little more on way to the camp. Mostly small talk about what Kyrat was like before the war and about how it was living in America. It was actually very pleasant. You know, other than the fact that I basically fell into a video game. Fuck my life.


End file.
